


louder

by uisgebeatha



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Grant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Choking, Come Inflation, Face Slapping, Mommy Grant, Mommy Kink, Other, Rough Sex, just a little choking as a treat, omega frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: “How are you going to show me you’re a good boy, omega?” They whisper, twisting and pinching Frank’s nipples, fascinated by how they harden under their motions.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts), [Starstruck0rMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/gifts).



> yes i am back again i am h0rny all the time. 
> 
> this was another ry prompt but i lost track so. maybe i'll rewrite the prompt maybe i wont idk sorry ry
> 
> prompt from rylescoe on twitter: Whenever omega frank is lying naked , his dick/ass arent the first things alpha grant cares about. Grant always gives their first kisses to the curve of Frank's belly, because they know that one day it will carry their pups. Frank looks forward to those foot massages. 
> 
> i hate editing my shit do not talk to me about it

Listen, Grant loves their husband. Really, they do. But _god,_ he’s fucking exhausting sometimes. Even from the kitchen, they can hear his whiny huffs, sheets rustling as he rolls around in impatience. 

Grant thinks it’s cute - Frank is so adorably dependent on them, his world flat and plain without Grant to make mountains, flowing rivers, tangling vines. Opposingly, Frank clears the road in Grant’s world; sketching out paths through heaps of autumn leaves, building bridges where tsunamis rage and peeling back the ivy, clipping the swarms at their roots. 

Sometimes, Frank can be a little _too_ dependent, though. It’s 8pm; Grant still has tons to do before they can even think about going to bed, but Frank is ready for bed now, curled up in a huff on top of the sheets, refusing to sleep until Grant joins them. 

He had thrown his stuffies away a while ago now and had watched Grant with a scowl when they picked all of Frank’s poor friends up, lining them up gently on the dresser. Grant had left the room after that, too tired to deal with Frank for much longer - far too susceptible to his persuasion.

In the reflection of the fogged up window, Grant startles when Frank appears behind them, standing moodily in the doorway, totally naked. It shouldn’t be attractive at all. Frank should look funny with his arms crossed over his chest, bottom lip stuck out in an angry pout, hip cocked to the side, almost leaning on the doorframe. 

But he doesn’t. He looks fucking tempting. Grant can feel their cock stiffening, their alpha senses on high alert immediately, and they spin around to stare unashamedly. 

The omega looks so _full._ His thighs are so thick, jiggling as he shifts from foot to foot and meeting each other in the middle, leading to his wide - child bearing - hips. His stomach hangs, looking so round and cute, like Grant could lift it away from his body, tease him with their fingers - just close to where Frank wants them, but not quite there yet. 

Grant’s favourite part of Frank is his tits, so soft and just the perfect size for Grant’s hands to cover them, making their omega blush as they tease him for having such small breasts - how will he ever nurse their pups? They’re not really breasts at all, of course. Just small sacks of muscle on Frank’s smooth chest, but that doesn’t stop Grant from spending hours sucking them, leaving bite marks and bruises in a trail leading up to his neck and down to his stomach. 

As Frank crosses his arms, his tits sit teasingly on top, screaming towards Grant, and they’re only one Alpha - it’s irresistible. 

It’s one, dark look from Grant that sends Frank back to their room, only this time there’s no sound. Frank knows he’s been bad, teasing his alpha when they had explicitly said they were busy, but even the thought of a punishment is arousing and Grant knows just how to spank them to leave a mark and make it hurt. 

Frank decides to forgo the bed, instead settling in the middle of his favourite rug on his knees, hands behind his back. He drops his head almost to his chest, spreads his legs, takes a deep, soothing breath. The room smells like Grant’s cologne, a deep and woody scent that seems to envelope Grant and all of their surroundings everywhere they go. Underneath them, the rug is butter soft - Grant had picked this one after Frank’s carpet burn passed the point of pleasure and dipped right into pain. 

Straining his ears, the omega can hear Grant closing the fridge, quiet footsteps to the sink, a chair scraping on the floor. He knows Grant is only teasing, waiting for the hairs to raise on Frank’s arms, for his little cock to ache, his neck to imagine the ghost of a touch before they enter the room. They like to rile Frank up, have him shivering and tense. 

Frank’s not sure how much time passes in the silence, so focused on sitting straight when his legs desperately try to sway, his mind sparking as he imagines how angry Grant is. 

Grant’s not angry. They are more amused than anything really, and there’s probably time for them to fuck Frank and finish everything they need before bed. It’s only been a little over 15 minutes, but Grant’s inner alpha isn’t willing to wait any longer, their chest already hurting from holding back their urges. 

The chair scrapes loudly as they stand, but there’s no answering sound from the bedroom. They pick up their pace as they walk the hall, scrambling for the bedroom like a moth to a flame. 

Frank’s perfect. Grant doesn’t need to see his eyes to know he’s far away, riding the wave of submission so deeply he doesn’t even twitch when Grant walks in front of them, feet right in his line of vision. 

But it doesn’t last, and Frank’s been waiting too long to care about the consequences, too desperate for his alpha. He shuffles forward in one clumsy move, wrapping his arms around Grant’s leg and bringing his crotch forward, humping his alpha, canine in mind and body. 

Grant, to their credit, acts quickly; they step back, kicking their foot out and catching Frank in the chin as they go. Frank’s accompanying moan is dulled by Grant’s growling, roaring from deep in their throat as they grab Frank, one hand on his neck and the other under his ass, throwing him roughly on their bed. 

Frank’s foot collides harshly with the frame, but it’s of little concern, Grant’s body a heavy weight as they climb on top of him, nails digging painfully into his thighs, leaving red streaks, but getting gentler as they rise. When those hands reach his stomach, they are soft and hesitant and everything has happened so fast, Frank’s head is still spinning, still processing the blow of landing on the bed, but the pace has changed. 

Grant leans down, eyes fixed on Frank’s stomach, reverent, almost burning with the intensity. Their hands are so gentle, tracing over his stretchmarks and holding Frank still when he squirms. Both of their hands reach to cup his stomach, holding the little bit of fat in their hands and leaning down to kiss it gently. The moment has gone from predatory to intimate and Frank feels the whiplash deep in his bones, tears pooling in his eyes as he imagines carrying pups for Grant. His alpha would be so proud of him for bringing them life, so pleased with their little omega. It’s all Frank has ever wanted.

But it’s gone again as Grant sits up, mouth twisting into a smirk, and slaps both of their hands down on Frank’s chest, grasping his small tits as they bounce. 

“How are you going to show me you’re a good boy, omega?” They whisper, twisting and pinching Frank’s nipples, fascinated by how they harden under their motions. 

Frank doesn’t know how to respond. Grant isn’t even looking at them, too busy playing with his chest, as though Frank’s opinion doesn’t really matter to them, like he is just a warm hole for Grant to fuck. It’s intense, startlingly arousing. 

“What do you want me to do…mommy?” Frank answers, mortified. Grant had been upfront about their love for the nickname, but Frank was always, _always,_ embarrassed to use it. It made him feel too open, raw and vulnerable like he’d been stripped down to his very bones, laid out for Grant to inspect. 

Grant takes a deep inhale, closing their eyes and looking serene for a split second. Then the speed is back and on the exhale they roll them over, positioning Frank on their thigh and holding him down, surging up to kiss him. 

Grant kisses dirty, teeth tugging Frank’s lip ring quickly followed by their tongue soothing the warm skin. Their fingers trail down to Frank’s hole, which is still stretched from their shower exploits this morning and they can feel it clenching around the air as Frank whimpers in sensitivity. 

“Suck mommy’s fingers, love. Get them nice and wet for your little hole.” Grant groans as Frank does just that, slurping and choking around their digits, fucking his own mouth while Grant pulls their dick out, stroking themself just a little to take the edge off. 

Frank’s grinding down onto their thigh, spit dripping down his chin and tears welling in his eyes every time he got too eager with their fingers. Keeping a hand in their mouth, Grant reaches behind their omega with the other hand, rubbing at his hole again, staring right into Frank’s pathetic, tear-soaked eyes. 

“Want mommy to stuff you right here, baby? Come sit on my hand, quickly.” 

The wet noise when they pull their fingers out of Frank’s mouth is sinful, seeming to echo and bounce on every surface in the room though Grant doesn’t notice, too intoxicated watching Frank spread his own cheeks, manoeuvring Grant’s hand and taking 2 fingers at once. 

“Oh fuck, mommy. Ah!” Frank cries, grinding quickly on Grant’s fingers, trailing his fingers down to add one of his own, eyes rolling back in his head. Grant wishes they had a mirror, wants to see how dirty this must look. Their fingers aren’t moving at the same speed, nor are they moving the same way, but Frank’s desperation transcends his own pleasure and he looks wrecked, grinding and shaking in his alpha’s lap. 

With no warning, Grant yanks their hand out, spanking Frank’s soft ass and leaving a wet handprint before cramming their fingers back in. 

Frank wails, spit dribbling out of his mouth and dropping in thick globs on Grant’s soft stomach, sliding down, conveniently, to the base of their cock. The image of Grant’s cock, hard and leaking, a mess of spit all over their stomach, sends a wave of warmth through Frank’s stomach and he forces himself down on their three fingers still inside him, taking them deep and letting out an unholy moan. 

Biting his lip, Frank lets the feeling fizzle out, right to his toes and fingertips, and then sits up, looking Grant right in their gorgeous eyes as he lines their tip up with his pulsing hole. He won’t sit until mommy says he can, wants to be so good his mommy will come inside him, give him a belly full of pups and tits full of warm milk. 

“What do you want, pup?” Grant feigns confusion, as though their dick isn’t _literally right there._ Frank whines, raising the hand not holding Grant’s cock and clawing at their chest. 

“Please, mommy. Want you to fuck me. Wanna ride you.” It’s pathetic really, his voice rising in pitch with every word, sounding thick with anticipation and spit, and the tears still resting in his eyes make him look like a whore, desperate for Grant’s cock. 

“You will sit, now. And you will beg me to fill you up.” Grant grits, using their most patronising voice as they push up slightly, just until the resistance fades and their head pops in. They watch Frank’s face as he tenses and relaxes, trying to get used to the intrusion, but Grant’s out of patience, and they can’t wait any longer to pound into their boy, fuck him so hard he can feel their cock in his throat. 

Grabbing Frank’s face roughly with one hand and holding his hip with the other, Grant slams their hips up, pushing Frank down at the same time. 

“Mommy!” Frank howls, cracking and wobbling as Grant begins slamming their hips into his ass, a constant dull pain that Frank is so addicted to. He tucks his head into Grant’s neck, nipping and licking at the taut skin and just feels for a moment, overwhelmed. 

Grant isn’t letting up, slamming into their boy so hard the skin on their hips and his ass reddens from the force, their balls deliciously sore from the harsh slapping of skin. 

“I don’t hear any begging, omega.” Grant taunts, listening to Frank’s breath stutter and wobble as he tries to catch his breath and find the words to speak. 

Grant decides they should help their love, so they pull him away from their neck, hand around their throat. They watch Frank try to process sentences and words as they tighten their hand, just helping Frank out - giving him incentive. 

“Words, cumslut.” Grant hisses, and their smile is so condescending it makes Frank want to cry, vomit or piss himself in fear, maybe some fucked up combination of all three. But he needs to do this, has to be good for his mommy, make them proud so he can take their come. 

“Y-yes mommy. Please mommy, please come inside me, I-” Frank’s whining through his words, but taking it so, so good for Grant, mumbling sentences and swears between breaths. He stops, gasping when Grant slaps him hard across his face, catching his lip ring and tugging accidentally. 

“Louder.” They yell, and it’s too much, their neighbours will hear them, the bed is slamming so hard into the wall Frank’s sure there will be dents, but this is important. He can’t control himself anymore, not desperate for his own orgasm but for his mommy to finish, wants to please them more than anything. 

Frank can feel Grant’s knot growing, beginning to catch on his rim with every brutal thrust and though he knows he can take it, has done it before outside of his heat, the initial stab of fear is overwhelming, and he lets it fuel his words. 

“Please, want your knot, mommy. Want you to make me take it, rip me open. Wanna feel it in my stomach. W-want you to come deep inside me, force your come into me and plug me up with your f-fat knot.” Frank’s so pleased he feels shattered to pieces, the words tumbling out of him with no filter now he has begun. 

“Alpha, please, Alpha, make me have your pups. Please breed me, I’m your little breeding bitch, want you to come so deep inside me it drips out of my mouth.” God, Grant’s never heard anything so angelic. 

His speech is slurred, but Grant’s so proud of him; he’s been so good for his mommy, his alpha. Feeling their orgasm on the back of their tongue, desperate for release, they grab Frank’s balls, pulling his heavy sack away from his body and rolling the stones in their palm a little too roughly. 

“Come with me, come on, little one.” Grant pants, losing their control as Frank clenches tightly around them as he reaches his completion. 

“T-touch…” Frank’s whining, knowing it’s a useless plea but so feeling so numb that he doesn’t care. He hardly feels it when Grant slaps him again, on the other side this time, a fresh bite of anger behind their fingers. 

“Don’t you dare. You will come from my knot in your ass and my hand on your pathetic balls, or not at all. My hand will not go near your puny little omega cock - do you understand, whore?” Grant sounds so angry, and they tighten their hand on Frank’s balls, warning him not to talk back, respect his mommy. 

But it’s too much for Frank, and when Grant pulls too hard on his balls, he shatters. He feels the sting in his stomach and the pleasure in his toes, his fingers, his throat, everywhere. He thinks he’s screaming, and he can hear a voice whining, “yes Alpha, yes” but he doesn’t know if it’s him. The pressure is intense, and Grant still hasn’t stopped, still grinding so brutally, angrier now, staring up at him. 

It summons all of his energy, but Frank raises his head, looking at Grant’s devastatingly beautiful face and watching them as they finally come. 

Grant flies apart, ripping themself apart as they come, slowing down their thrusts but still grinding into Frank, harder now, and even deeper. They’re growling, snarling out depraved words in gentle tones - “only good for taking my come, omega.”

It lasts a long time, Grant still riding out the waves of their powerful orgasm and Frank moaning weakly, absentmindedly moving his hips on Grant’s softening knot. 

Frank’s stomach is growing as Grant’s come spills so deep inside of him, all plugged up with their knot, only allowing the tiny drips to spill out around their sensitive hole. He looks pregnant, barely so, but enough that Grant twitches weakly inside of him at the thought of breeding him. 

The sheets are covered in sweat and Frank’s come, and so is Grant. They’ll both need a shower once Grant’s knot deflates, and Grant has so much to do before they can go to bed. They glace at the clock on the dresser, but it’s covered totally by Frank’s stuffies. It doesn’t matter. 

Grant listens to Frank’s quiet snores and whines as they rub his full stomach. Work can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words i am shocked at my own filth


End file.
